Por una cita
by dyeLbi-chan
Summary: “FELICIDADES SASUKEKUN, ¡ERES MI PACIENTE NÚMERO 100, seré tú medico hoy, yo te vestiré, te lavaré, te cambiaré, te acompañaré en el lavabo. .Que demonios.¿Y porqué no se lo preguntes a Sai?. [Y esto es un SasuSaku]
1. I

Aburrido en el hospital.

El lugar donde Uchiha Sasuke odiaba más estar sobre cualquier otro lugar.

Su pierna derecha totalmente escayolada, '_Estúpida pierna',_ y su cabeza llena de vendas. '_Estúpida cabeza.'_

De la puerta oyó un golpeteo, su cabeza martilleó.

Una chica de pelo rosa y enorme sonrisa entró.

"FELICIDADES SASUKE-KUN, ¡ERES MI PACIENTE NÚMERO 100!"

_¡Qué coño!_

Ojos negros chispearon de odio.

Ella amplio su sonrisa.

"Por ser mi cliente nº 100, tu Sasuke Uchiha has ganado este perfecto ramo". El ramo fue entregado, y al minuto mirado con odio. _Pero que demo- "_Y además hoy pasarás el día con la sexy y más famosa medico ninja de Konoha..."

Ello lo miró triunfante, y él le devolvió el saludo alzando una ceja.

"¡Yo!"

"Y una mierda."

"Oh, eres mi paciente número 100."

Sasuke la miró aburrida, y Sakura intentó pensar en algo coherente.

**Kyaaaa, ¡SASUKE-KUN ESTÁ DELANTE DE MÍ EN BATA, EN BATA! **

Sakura gruño por lo bajo. Él la miro con la ceja más alta.

"No me importa." Sasuke cogió el ramo para devolvérselo a la chica.

Sakura sonrió cariñosamente.

"Durante todo el día seré tu medico personal."

**¡Ohh sí! **Gimió la Inner Sakura **Para lavarte, cambiarte, foll-**

Sakura gruñó, otra vez, más fuerte, y a Sasuke le apareció un tic en la ceja.

"¿Y crees que seguiré vivo al terminar el día contigo de médico?"

"Claro."

"Hn."

Sakura contempló al hombre maduro y sexy delante de ella. _Se hace el duro. _**¡PERO ESTA CLARO QUE NOS AMA! ¡Yujuu! **Sakura se apaleó mentalmente.

"Seré tú medico hoy, yo te vestiré, te lavaré, te cambiaré, te acompañaré en el lavab-

"NO..."

"Pero-"

El límite de un Uchiha-postrado-escayolado-y-apretado-en-la-cama-con-un-enorme-y-monstruoso-ramo-de-flores-rosas-en-su-regazo explotó, haciéndole decir cosas que en realidad no quiere

COMO:

"¿Porqué no se lo preguntes a Sai?"

Sakura Haruno no le pediría a ese insensible de Sai ni aunque fuera el último ninja con piernas y brazos en todo Konoha.

"Sasuke-kun-"

"Seguro que hacéis una buena pareja los dos tenéis ese gran temperamento."

"Y... ¿no te enfadarías?"

Él dio un respingo.

"No me importa."

"Pero, ¿no me odiarías? No te sentirías triste..."

"No."

"¿O celoso?" Sonando a esperanza...

"En realidad me sentiría aliviado."

"¿Aliviado?" El ruido de un corazón al romperse inundó la cabeza de Sakura. "¿No me irías persiguiendo por ahí con las muletas como un loco teniendo miedo a que te engañe?"

"Que semana más tranquila sería."

"¿Tranquila?" Oh, Dios. La voz de Sakura sonoro sospechosamente muy aguda.

"Verdaderamente **MUY tranquila**." _Como si Itachi hubiera vuelto a la vida para torturarme desde el infierno, metiéndome palitos de ramen hasta el fondo de la nariz._

Sasuke eliminó ésa frase de su cerebro.

"Pero te refieres a una semana tranquila de tranquila, o de tranquila en plan, ¿Por qué le dije eso Sakura?"

"La más tranquila en toda mi vida."

"¿Te sentirías tranquilo sabiendo que estoy en una cita con Sai?"

"Me molestas. Ve a molestar a los demás, vete."

Ella miró al suelo.

Sasuke se apoyó mejor en la cama.

"Mmm. Vale, entonces. Sí, esto sí a ti no te... molesta... ¡Adiós entonces!"

Sakura no le miró, se giró en dirección a la puerta y al pasarla la cerró con un sonoro portazo.

_**¡QUÉ DEMONIOS!**__ En serio ella... ella... acaba de... ¿A una cita con ese imbecil de Sai? _Se preguntó aún asombrado con la mirada en la puerta.

_**Hn. ¡SERA ESTÚPIDA! Maldita estúpida.**_

_**ES IMPOSIBLE. GRRRRR.**_

"Sakura... Sai... una cita... yo... ¿en una cita?"

Sasuke Uchiha a las 11 horas y tres minutos de un miércoles a la mañana entró en estado de shok.


	2. II

_Estúpida._

_Por ponerte tan nervioso porque te mire._

_Por temblar cuando esta cerca._

_Estúpida._

_Estúpida._

_**Estúpida.**_

_Como si tuviera 12 años._

…

PLAF.

Paso.

"_Ésa―_

PLAF

Paso.

―_maldita de―_

PLAF

Paso.

―_Sakura―_

PLAF

Paso.

"¡JODER ESTÚPIDA PIERNA!" _¿Quién mandaría escayolarla? Maldita sea._

PLAF

Paso.

_Cuando por fin haya encontrado a ésa estúpida…_

PLAF

Paso.

_De Sakura. Y al mal nacido de Sai._

_**GRRRRRRR. -**_Activado el sharingan sin que el sujeto se de cuenta-

PLAF

Paso.

_Lo mataré. Lo despedazaré. Voy a darlo de comida a las serpientes después de haberlo triturado… y con su cabeza―_

PLAF

Paso.

…

"¿Alguien ha visto a Uchiha Sasuke?"

"Tendría que estar en su cama. La pierna escayolada no debería dejarle moverse."

"Pues no está."

"¿No está?"

"¿Ya se ha ido…?"

"Estúpida, si Uchiha no está en la cama quiere decir que se ha escapado. ¡Como puede escapársete un hombre que va con toda la pierna escayolada y la cabeza vendada¡ ¡No quiero saber como podrá caminar!"

"¿Ah?"

…

PLAF

Paso.

"Mierda." Él gruñó.

"Chica Estúpida."

PLAF

Paso.

No tendría que importarle.

"No importa." Se dijo. Auto convenciéndose.

"NO IMPORTA."

_Maldito Sai de mierda._

PLAF

Paso.

…

"No has madurado para nada fea."

"Me pone nerviosa. Es que como si fuera una colegiala."

"Solo es Uchiha."

'_Y además hoy pasarás el día con la sexy y más famosa medico ninja de Konoha...' _La frase más estúpida e inmadura que había oído en su vida.

Estúpida.

¡Estúpida!

**¡Estúpida!**

"Y si me mira a los ojos y descubre lo que estoy pensando…"

"¿Qué quieres follartel_―_?"

"¡SAI!"

"¿No es eso lo que piensas cada vez que lo ves?"

"No es el punto."

Ella se sentó en el taburete de al lado de la cama de Sai.

Apoyó los codos en las rodillas y se tapó los ojos…

Nerviosa. Estúpida. Inmadura…

_¿Cómo voy hacer que se fije en mí?_

…

"¡SAKURA!"

Niveles de nerviosismo al máximo.

_Que estupidez me saldrá ahora._

"¡Sasuke-kun qué est-"

"¡Soy tu paciente, no puedes ignorarme…!"

Ella se giró a ver a un Uchiha con una pierna tiesa, y haciendo ademán de todo su equilibrio para no caerse.

PLAF

Paso.

_Oh, Kami ¡se acerca se acerca!_

_BumBum _

_BUMBum _

_BUMBUM _

_BUMBUM _

_**BUMBUM**_

_Kyaaaa… Tranquilízate._

_¡TRANQUILIZATEEE!_

Durante un par de segundos Sasuke tambaleó, ella se giró buscando ayuda en los ojos del pelinegro en la cama.

"…"

"¡SAKURA!"

_**BUMBUM**_

_**BUMBUM!**_

"¡SAKURA!"

PLAF

Paso.

Ella volvió a girarse. Sasuke Uchiha estaba ahora a menos de un metro de ella.

Ella estaba MUY nerviosa. Ignoró al Uchiha, y se giro a mirar a Sai.

_**BUMBUM**_

_**BUMBUM!**_

"Así es Sai, como mi paciente 111 te prometo pasar todo el día cuidándote."

"¡Qué demo…!"

"La medico ninja más sexy a tu entero cuidado"

"¡Sakura!"

"Y además incluso puedo hacerlo desde a casa."

"¡No vas a ignorarme!"

Sakura se giró. Sonrojada. Nerviosa.

Y él sonrió orgulloso cuando ella susurró su nombre.

_Hn. Lo sabía. Aún le pongo nerviosa. No puede ignorarme tan fácilmente._

Su sonrisa se lleno de arrogancia.

Sasuke miró al postrado Sai. _Te he ganado._

Sakura se obligó a inflarse valor.

A obligar a sus piernas a no temblar.

"Devuélvemelo." ella dijó.

"…" Él examinó los ojos verdes. Estaba tan _tan __**tan**_ seguro que iba a ponerse a llorar y a tartamudear abrazándole posesivamente, que no tenía ni MALDITA idea de que hablaba ella ahora.

"¿Qué?"

"Devuélvemelo." ella repitió.

"¿El qué?" Sintiéndose estúpido y MUY avergonzado.

"El ramo." Dijó Sai.

Sasuke parpadeó avergonzado. _Imbécil entrometido…_

"¿Por qué?"

Sakura intentó sonreír, sus ojos mirando divertidos a Sai de reojo.

"Son para Sai. Al fin y al cabo es un regalo para mi paciente 111."

"No."

Sakura tembló.

_**BUMBUM**_

_**BUMBUM!**_

Valor huyendo… ¡HUYENDO!

"Es para mí." Afirmó Sai.

Sakura hizo una mirada a los dos. Sasuke puntualizó exasperándose.

"Es para el paciente nº 100. YO."

"Pero Sasuke-ku―"

"Si lo que quieras es algo para el paciente 111, no me importa." Sasuke miró hacia otro lado. "Pero este ramo es MÍO."

_BumBum_

_BUMBUM!_

_**BUMBUM**_

_**BUMBUM!**_

"Oh—vale," ella miró a Sai. Nerviosa. Y MUY confusa.

Sasuke se giró para irse.

_Vaya, al menos no he dicho estupideces. _Sakura sonrió. Sasuke se giró disimiladamente. _Pero al menos se ha puesto celoso… Cada día se fija un poco más en mí- _La sonrisa de ella llegó de lado a lado de sus mejillas sonrosadas

…

Sasuke luchó muy fuerte con una estúpida idea que tenía en la cabeza.

¿Por qué?

¿Por qué ella parecía tan, tan, tan feliz de tener una cita con Sai?

_Grrr…ella es una molestia. SONRIENDO por la estúpida idea de una cita con ese imbécil. MALDITO SAI. Y estúpida ella._

Las manos de Sasuke temblaban de rabia. Sus ojos chispeaban.

Era por su culpa.

_GRRRR!_

Imbécil.

Imbécil.

¡IMBÉCIL!

_Y si se enamora de él. O algo._

_Y si empiezan a besarse._

_Y luego no paran, y Sakura empieza a gemir a Sai y terminan desnudándose en medio de la aldea y haciéndolo delante de todo el mundo y luego Sakura queda embarazada y deben casarse y pasarse toda la vida juntos hasta que la muerte los separe y se compran una casa con un bonito jardín y con un perro que me odia y Sakura tiene un bebé y... y…_

"¡Y UNA MIERDA!"

_Urgh, Soy patético_…


	3. III

_Todos mis sentimientos._

_Las preocupaciones._

_Mis emociones._

_Tuve que llegar a ser insensible._

_**Un hombre que mata.**_

_El vengador._

_El traidor de Konoha._

_¿Pero ahora qué soy?_

_¿Qué siento ahora?_

…

…

"Sakura."

Escuchó escondido desde fuera en la terraza. Agazapado de la lluvia torrencial.

_Confusión._

"S-Sai."

"Quítate la ropa."

_Rabia._

"N-no."

"Será mejor para ti. Acércate yo te ayudaré."

_Celos._

La lluvia cayendo.

"Sai."

"Lo ves. Ahora. Ya sabes lo siguiente."

Mojando su alma.

"No creo que esto vaya a gustarme."

_Engaño._

"Tonterías."

_Ira._

"P-pero… no quier— Un gemido ahogado se oyó.

_Cólera._

_Confusión._

_Rabia._

_Celos._

_Engaño._

_Ira._

_Cólera._

_Confusión._

_Rabia._

_Celos._

_Engaño._

_Ira._

_**CELOS.**_

El sujeto llegó al límite, y con ello la vida del hombre dentro del habitáculo.

POOF

"Kyaaa. Sasuke-kun¿qué hace—

_Ira. _

_Lo mataré. Oh. Sí. Cada parte de él será un trazo de desecho cuando termine con él._

"Sai. Eres ninja muerto." Ojos rojos chocaron con los negros,

"No sé de que me hablas Uchiha."

"¡VOY A MATARTE!"

"Kyaaa. Sasuke-kun. No es lo que crees."

_**ENGAÑO.**_

_**TRAICIÓN.**_

"De ti me ocuparé después Sakura." Mejillas rosas se volvieron rojo manzana mientras que con su mano se tapaba la boca nerviosa.

Ella dio un paso, Sai alargó la mano para alejarla.

_Mírame_

_¡Mírame!_ _En qué me he convertido. Mira mis estúpidos celos._

_¡Mírame!_

"Sakura, aléjate. Creo que está fuera de control." Ella asintió. _Sasuke está extraño._

_**Ella no te pertenece. **_

_**Yo debería protegerlo. **_

_**Yo necesito.**_

"YO ME OCUPARÉ DE ELLA. ¡LÁRGATE BASTARDO!"

Sai lo miró.

Sasuke se acercó con sus puños preparados. El puño brillando sospechosamente.

Pero él lo ignoró y se giró hacia Sakura.

Sakura se sintió confusa y Sasuke quiso matarlo. Más.

"Me iré. No creo que me guste ver una escena de unos celos estúpidos."

"S-Sai espe—

POOF

"BASTARDO. No te largarás ahora."

Sasuke gruñó. Pero Sai ya estaba lejos, lejos debajo de la insistente lluvia.

"Sasuke-kun. No es lo que crees. Sai sol— ella calló de repente cuando la miró furibundo.

"Cállate. Si no quieres que tu estúpido-conejo-azul-con-lazitos-rosas termine siendo un montón de tela destrozada." Él terminó la frase, y de repente todo llegó a su cabeza, sus celos le habían hecho hacer el ridículo

Estúpido

_Estúpido_

_**ESTÚPIDO**_

Y sus mejillas se sonrojaron… un poco.

Solo… un poco.

"¿Sasuke-kun?" ella preguntó, sorprendida.

"¿Qué?" él exasperó.

"Ahmmm..." ella se congeló con su actitud violenta. _¿Por qué? _"¿C-como sabes que tengo un conejo azul?"

"…?"

Oh, MALDICIÓN.

La maldición del pervertido sonrojado Uchiha Sasuke.

Estúpido Sasuke, cuan cerca estaba de tener un segundo ataque de shock.

Arréglalo, maldito imbécil salido.

"¡Yo solo… lo supuse!" él chilló.

Sakura se mordió los labios. Sasuke sintió una corriente subiendo por su espalda.

_Sus labios son rosados._

Sakura pestañeó sorprendida. La violencia y la tensión de la escena de dos segundos antes desaparecieron por la ventana.

"Hum, pues. ¡Lo adivinaste Sasuke-kun!"

"Calla." Él miró a su alrededor, buscando un lugar perfecto donde efectuar su huida.

En la mesa del comedor había un ramo precioso dentro de un jarrón de cristal. _Mierda, maldita molesta copiadora._

Él tuvo un _flash back_ de su rutina diaria: comer, salir de casa, entrenar/misión, cena, ir y pararse en la ventana de la habitación de Sakura mirándola mientras duerme con un conejo azul de lacitos rosas entre sus brazos, volver a casa y dormir.

"Jeje— ella rió.

REÍA

**REÍA**

Y lo peor: se estaba riendo de Uchiha Sasuke. _Maldición. Maldición!_

"Sasuke-ku—"

La risa de ella fue sofocada antes de que se volviera una risotada por los labios fieros, salvajes y húmedos de _Sasuke-kun._

Nadie se reía de un Uchiha. Y nadie le hacía creer que lo estaba engañando con otro, aún cuando fuera mentida y ellos no tuvieran ninguna relación.

MALDICIÓN.

SE HABÍA CONVERTIDO EN UN ESTÚPIDO **CELOSO**.

* * *

Queda un pequeño annexo, pero creo que tardara bastante en aparecer XD, porque ni en mi cabeza ha llegado aún.

Espero que os haya gustado, y espero vuestros comentarios!!

SOBRETOT EL TEU **MARIAA!!!!**

Petons XP/Besos XP


End file.
